The field of the disclosure relates generally to additive manufacturing and, more particularly, to systems and method for dynamically adapting additive manufacturing of a part, build or both.
Many additive manufacturing systems (also known as three dimensional (3D) printers) generate three-dimensional objects through a layer-by-layer process. The system generates an object through placing successive layers of a material based on computer control. At least some additive manufacturing systems involve the buildup of a powdered material to make a component. This method can produce complex components from expensive materials at a reduced cost and with improved manufacturing efficiency. At least some known additive manufacturing systems, such as Direct Metal Laser Melting (DMLM) systems, fabricate components using a laser device and a powder material, such as, without limitation, a powdered metal. The laser device generates a laser beam that melts the powder material in and around the area where the laser beam is incident on the powder material, resulting in a melt pool. In some known DMLM systems, component quality may be impacted by excess heat and/or variation in heat being transferred to the metal powder by the laser device within the melt pool.
In some known DMLM systems, component surface quality, particularly of overhanging or downward facing surfaces, is reduced due to the variation in conductive heat transfer between the powdered metal and the surrounding solid material of the component. As a result, local overheating may occur, particularly at the overhanging surfaces. The melt pool produced by the laser device may become too large resulting in the melted metal spreading into the surrounding powdered metal as well as the melt pool penetrating deeper into the powder bed, pulling in additional powder into the melt pool. The increased melt pool size and depth, and the flow of molten metal may generally result in a poor surface finish of the overhang or downward facing surface.
Other issues with variations in the material and the application of the material may also occur during manufacturing based on a plurality of factors, which may lead to the object being unusable.